Field
The present disclosure relates to carrier aggregation. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an uplink (UL) carrier aggregation (CA) system.
Description of Related Art
In some wireless communication systems, such as Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-Advanced), it may be desirable to support simultaneous transmitters being active at the same time. Supporting simultaneous active transmitters (at the same time) may allow for added features and capabilities such as simultaneous radio operation in a user equipment (UE). Relatively high power signals from two or more transmit (TX) carriers being routed and/or processed at or near a front-end may be a challenge. For example, various blocks in the TX and receive (RX) paths may be somewhat nonlinear, and accordingly, intermodulation products at a range of frequencies may be created.